Q U E B R A D A
by CeShIrE
Summary: En esta historia, mi historia, si te dejas engañar por alguien como él, si él empieza a quebrarte como lo hizo conmigo, doblegando mi voluntad, rompiéndome huesos, destrozándome el alma, no hay nada de eso. La vida es horrible. Es cruel. En la vida real las cosas malas suceden. La gente engaña, lastima, mata. En la vida real a menudo el mal vence al bien.


Título: **Quebrada**

Autora: **Ceshire**

Fandom: **Candy, Candy**

Personajes: **Candy/Neil**

Género: **Drama/Angustia**

Rating: **MA**

Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo de Candy, Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi** **y han sido utilizados en este fanfiction sólo por motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Resumen: **En esta historia, mi historia, si te dejas engañar por alguien como él, si él empieza a quebrarte como lo hizo conmigo, doblegando mi voluntad, rompiéndome huesos, destrozándome el alma, no hay nada de eso. La vida es horrible. Es cruel. En la vida real las cosas malas suceden. La gente engaña, lastima, mata. En la vida real a menudo el mal vence al bien.**

Advertencia: **Escenas explicitas de maltrato y violación** **.**

Mi nombre es Candy.

Solo Candy. Antes fui Candys White Andley y antes de eso, Candys White, porque estaba en la nieve, porque era blanca y pura como ella, pero es ilógico pensar en ello ahora.

La historia que voy a contarte es real. No sé si me vas a creer, yo misma no la creería sino la hubiera vivido, pero es la verdad. Todo es verdad. No es una historia con final feliz, aquí no hay príncipes que rescatan princesas de una torre alta. A veces la princesa no es capaz de escapar de la torre por sí misma. En otras historias, no importa que los protagonistas sean ingenuos e inocentes y cometan miles de errores, las cosas siempre se aclaran, los malos son derrotados y todo termina en un felices por siempre. Pero en esta historia, mi historia, si te dejas engañar por alguien como él, si él empieza a quebrarte como lo hizo conmigo, doblegando mi voluntad, rompiéndome los huesos y destrozándome el alma, no hay nada de eso. La vida es horrible. Es cruel. En la vida real las cosas malas suceden. La gente engaña, lastima, mata. En la vida real a menudo el mal vence al bien.

Nunca tuve padres, pero fui feliz. Me críe en un hogar para huérfanos. Una niña normal con una vida normal. Viví ahí hasta los 10 años cuando me adoptó una familia, ellos me obligaron a dormir en el establo y ahí tenía una recamara para mí sola, pequeña, pero mía. La decoré como pude con algunas flores y telas de vestidos que desechaban las dueñas de la mansión. Era cómoda y confortable.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, mi estancia ahí cambió, y por azares del destino, tuve otra habitación, más espaciosa, más lujosa, llena de vestidos y cosas finas. Vivía en una mansión y era hija de una de las familias más ricas, tenía una buena vida. Tenía familia. Amigos. Un nombre. Y era amada. Pero todo se desvaneció. Cada evento subsecuente me arranco de esa confortable y feliz vida.

Ahora, me parece un lejano recuerdo de una vida que no me pertenece más. Una vida que he querido olvidar. Porque él no quiere que recuerde y si lo hago, no puedo caminar por un par de días.

Ya no soy Candys White Andley, ni Candys White, soy solo Candy, un nombre, el nombre de una muñeca que se traga el vómito cuando él me toca. No importa cuántas lágrimas se acumulen en mis ojos, parpadeó para alejarlas y me muerdo las mejillas para no sollozar. No le gusta que hable, no le gusta que me queje. Y después de un tiempo, no puedo hacerlo más. Así que solo cierro mis ojos y pienso que no es real, que todo es una horrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertaré.

Me calló mientras él recorre mi cuerpo, esperando el momento en que la habitación quede a oscuras y él se duerma para para dejar fluir todo mi dolor y tomar la última salida.

Me tiemblan las manos de miedo mientras tomo el alambre que me llevara a aquello que he buscado. Esa salida que me indica que no hay más esperanza. Ya no.

/o.O/

Fue una trampa, una trampa la que me puso en esta situación.

\- Discúlpeme, ¿es usted la señorita White? – me preguntó aquel hombre, a esta altura desconozco si él sabía que me llevaba a mi sentencia. Ahora eso ya no importa.

\- Eh… sí – respondí.

\- Estoy aquí, señorita White, para decirle que un hombre quiere verla en secreto.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Correcto, su nombre es Terruce.

\- Terruce – pensé de inmediato en Terry, él había desparecido hacía unas semanas. Un sudor frío me brotó en las sienes, no estaba segura por qué, estaba más sorprendida ante la idea de que él había vuelto a Chicago para verme.

\- ¿Puede venir conmigo, señorita White?

\- Sí – subí al auto con el desconocido. ¡Cuánto me he arrepentido de ello! Pero como todo lo demás, no importa, ya nada lo hace. Durante el trayecto lo único que podía hacer era pensar en Terry, no había otra cosa que ocupara mi mente. Estaba confundida, emocionada, cada emoción que me recorrió estaba lejos de lo que sentiría mucho después.

\- Él está en esa villa, señorita White.

\- Muchísimas gracias – dije antes de subir por aquel camino, que solo una vez más volví a recorrer.

Pero la persona que vi, no era Terry. ¡Era Neil! Y una retorcida sonrisa le partió el rostro en una contorsión cruel. Yo retrocedí un paso, comprendiendo el engaño y la forma tan absurda en que había caído en él.

Neil y yo seguimos hablando, él me dijo que toda mujer se sentiría feliz de tener sus atenciones. Hasta que llegó al punto de confesarme que me amaba, pidiéndome que le respondiera de la misma forma, pero yo no podía dejar de ser yo.

\- Te odio, Neil, eso es lo que siento por ti.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué me odias? Realmente me odias.

\- Sí, te odio.

Neil me lanzó una mirada hostil, con parpados ensombrecidos, analizándome por un instante y luego hizo un gesto de desprecio. Lo aventé para quitarlo de mi camino e irme, pero él me retuvo del brazo.

\- No soporto más tus desprecios, Candy, yo… - y por primera vez vi el cuchillo que sostenía en la mano. Y Neil lo levantó lentamente - ¿tienes idea de lo que un cuchillo de 30 centímetros puede hacerte? – así me intimidó y giró la daga en su mano - ¿sabes lo persuasivo que puede ser? – y esa fue la primera vez que quise vomitar.

/o.O/

Neil luchó con la urgencia de usar el cuchillo. Sus palabras fueron crueles. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Aun no, así no era el plan. Todavía no. Miró los ojos verdes de Candy. Y pudo sentir el olor a miedo y a sudor. Impulsivamente recorrió con su lengua la mejilla de Candy hasta sus labios. El sabor era agridulce.

Candy se enderezó lista para enfrentarlo. Neil fue consciente de que tenía más agallas de las que había imaginado.

/o.O/

Podía vencer a Neil, sé que hubiese podido, pero en el momento en que el cuchillo estuvo en mi costado olvide dónde golpear, cómo dar un rodillazo, estaba perdida. Neil levantó el cuchillo y de pronto la sangre mano de mi rostro.

/o.O/

Neil se deleitó al ver el rostro de Candy contraerse mientras gruesas lágrimas de impotencia y miedo afloraron de sus dos esmeraldas. Y por primera vez, supo que había ganado.

/o.O/

\- Aléjate de mí – grité, pero lo siguiente que supe fue que tenía el rostro contra el suelo, mientras su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, presionando mi caja torácica contra su rodilla.

\- Relájate, Candy, esto no será satisfactorio si no lo estás – no sabía a lo que se refería, pero el terror recorrió mi torrente sanguíneo, inundándome. Las lágrimas siguieron rodando libres por mi rostro y grité cuando su pene se frotó contra mí. Con todas mis fuerzas intenté soltarme, pero la punta del cuchillo estaba en mi espalda y un movimiento en falso hubiera provocado que me lo clavara. Sentí sus manos subiendo por mis piernas y como la tela de mis bragas me lastimaba al ser arrancada con brusquedad. Grité, grité todo lo que pude hasta quedarme afónica, pero nada pudo comparase al dolor que sentí de repente.

Era demasiado. El dolor de saberme invadida mientras la mitad de mi cuerpo era empujado contra el suelo con brusquedad entre cada estocada. Y con cada movimiento podía sentir que me partía en dos, ardiendo por dentro. Lloré, lloré porque no podía hacer otra cosa. A Neil le tomó una eternidad terminar y un alivio me recorrió, él se marcharía y yo… yo volvería a casa y me restregaría hasta arrancarme una capa de piel.

\- Límpiate – me gruñó arrojándome su pañuelo, me levanté y al momento sentí algo escurriendo por mis muslos. Lo toqué y supe que es su esencia. Olía a óxido y a maldad. Y sin previo aviso, mi estómago expulsó todo su contenido.

Rogué porque su naturaleza lo obligará a salir y dejarme sola, pero no lo hizo. Me agarró por el cabello tan rudamente que sentí que me lo arrancaría. Estando de frente, Neil me cruzó la cara con una bofetada que provoco que me sangrara el labio. De inmediato el ardor del golpe me invadió.

\- Te amo.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron temblar.

/o.O/

\- ¡Chúpemelo! – me gruñó. Moví enérgicamente la cabeza, negando y llorando. No, no, no. Quería despertar de esa pesadilla - ¡Candy, maldita sea, chupa! – repitió, empujado su pene a mis labios. Estaba duro y cuando lo metió de pronto sentí las arcadas invadirme. Me ahogué y sentí la boca llena de bilis – no me muerdas o te golpearé tan fuerte que la última vez lo sentirás como una caricia.

Y era capaz. Tenía la cara hinchada por tantos golpes. Mi ojo derecho aún estaba inflamado. No me miraba al espejo porque seis semanas después del inicio de esa tortura, ya no podía reconocer mi reflejo. Los verdugones de mis costillas, me dolían al estirarme. Alguna estaba rota y me había fajado con una sábana para dejarlas reposar. Neil se iba y regresaba. No había sirvientes en la villa, así que él podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo y nadie lo detendría.

Quería morir porque llorar no servía de nada.

/o.O/

Tres meses, habían pasado tres meses. No sabía si alguien me estaba buscando. Lo único que sabía era a vivir con miedo. Pero ya no era frenético como antes, era resignado, cada día me rendía más y más a la voluntad de Neil.

Él aún me repetía que me amaba y yo, en un intento de aferrarme a mí misma respondía que lo odiaba. Pero al cabo de un tiempo esa parte temeraria fue quebrada.

/o.O/

Ocho meses. Neil ya no me golpeaba tan seguido ni tan fuerte, había aprendido dónde exactamente me causaba más dolor. Y en lugar de aburrirse del sexo, parecía una droga para él. Le encantaba. Mucho.

Quería con el tiempo volverme desechable para él, pero no era así, en ese tiempo cuando me empujaba contra el colchón y se metía entre mis muslos ya no me lastimaba, pero me besaba y me decía lo hermosa que era. Si no lo besaba tardaba más. Mi cuerpo estaba acostumbrándose a él y algunas veces me traicionaba y eran esas veces que yo me quedaba por horas bajo el agua, pero eso no me hacía sentir limpia. Ya no.

Al cabo de un año, dejé de pensar en Albert, Archie y Annie, ellos no sabían nada de mí. Nunca los volvería a ver. Ya no era esa chica fuerte e independiente. Estaba manchada. No era nada. Me estaba volviendo loca. No había dejado esa habitación en un año. Estaba segura de que mis plegarias eran ignoradas. Dios me había abandonado.

/o.O/

\- ¡Maldición, Candy! – rechinó los dientes - ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan inexperta? Sabes cómo me gusta – mi nariz sangraba por el puñetazo.

\- Lo siento, Neil – sí, a eso se había reducido mi determinación, sí, Neil, no, Neil, lo siento, Neil. No había nada más que responder, porque si decía algo diferente recibía golpes. Me disculpaba, una y otra vez, por lo que fuera que hubiera o no hubiera hecho.

Quizá debía disculparme conmigo misma. Por seguir viva.

\- Lo haré de nuevo – dije, sentándome de rodillas – pero por favor, no me pegues más- imploré. Eso era, una mujer débil, llorona, era horrible, pero no me importaba, no si así podía evitar el dolor de mil cuchillos atravesándome.

\- No me gusta golpearte – en mi cabeza le gritaba mentiroso, pero me tragaba las palabras para evitar que salieran de mis labios – te dejare compensarme - se sentó en la cama y me ofreció su miembro, más duro que antes. Lancé un suspiro y sentí un temblor familiar dentro de mí. Entre mejor lo hiciera más pronto terminaría.

/o.O/

\- Candy, hoy puedes salir, pero hay guardias rodeando la mansión – después del primer año, Neil empezó a regalarme pequeñas cosas, ropa nueva, libros para leer, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, un tocadiscos. Pero catorce meses después me estaba dando el regalo más grande. Salir al patio. Sabía que sus últimas palabras eran una filosa advertencia, pero respirar aire puro y sentir el sol en mi cara me hizo feliz.

Eso era lo más cercano a la libertad a la que podía aspirar. Bajé con temor las escaleras, contando cada escalón y dando pasos lentamente. Alcancé la puerta de la casa y respiré profundamente. Aire fresco. El bosque. La brisa mañanera de un día de verano.

Ya no podía correr, tenía las rodillas muy lastimadas por las caídas y las horas que pasaba sobre ellas, pero caminar por algo más grande que una habitación de 20 metros cuadrados era satisfactorio.

Perdí mi mirada en un lago que estaba al otro lado de la villa. Pensaba en mi vida. En que no estaba bien alegrarse por un poco de libertad. Que no estaba bien, que jamás lo estaría.

\- Ah, perdoné – escuché a mi espalda. Es un hombre mayor que lleva al hombro un saco de tierra – no sabía que había alguien – me dijo con una sonrisa e hizo amago de irse, no sin antes hacer una señal con la cabeza para despedirse.

Quería decirle que podía quedarse a trabajar, pero su presencia me sobrepasaba, hacía mucho que no veía a otra persona que no fuera Neil.

El hombre me dejó sola y yo seguí mirando el agua. Después de un rato, caminé, vi de nueva cuenta al que creía era el jardinero y cómo dejaba la reja abierta. Me sentí fuera de mí por un segundo, ¿y si no había guardias? ¿y si podía escapar como lo hice cuando salí del San Pablo? ¿Y si…? Una docena de pensamientos chillaron dentro de mi cabeza mientras avanzaba a pasos agigantados, llegué a la verja y me asomé, solo fue un segundo, un hombre paso y me miró y yo me atemoricé, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡Debía regresar!

Subí corriendo tanto como pude a pesar de los latigazos de dolor que sentía por ese movimiento.

Entré a mi habitación, mirando sobre mi hombro y al segundo siguiente, Neil estaba en la puerta. Está mirándome como un depredador a su presa. ¡Me había visto!

\- ¡Te lo advertí, maldita zorra! – me gritó.

\- No, no, Neil, no quería escapar, solo… - pero no me dejó explicarle, yo lloraba de desesperación. Hacía casi dos meses que no me golpeaba.

Me arrojó sobre la cama.

\- ¡Eres una traidora, Candy! ¡Una desgraciada! – se puso sobre mí y en sus ojos estaba pintada la ira, pero ese atisbo de libertad me había devuelto algo que creí perdido hace mucho, lo golpeé de regreso y bloqueé algunos puñetazos.

Forcejeamos dando vueltas sobre la cama, hasta que ésta se terminó y caí al suelo, sentí el golpe sordo en mi hombro y esperé que no se hubiera dislocado. Esa pequeña distracción me costó cara y con una fuerza mayor a la que hasta ese momento había conocido, Neil me golpeó fuerte, cada vez más y más.

\- Nunca volverás a salir – me dijo y entre cada palabra me dio puñetazos, se puso de pie y temí que fuera a darme de patadas, pero en vez de eso, me tomó del cabello y me regresó a la cama y sin ningún tipo de cuidado me desnudó y se subió sobre mí, hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada. Suspiré con resignación esperando su invasión, no podía lastimarme más con eso. Pero en vez de ello, sentí sus dedos ensalivados frotando otro lugar, nunca me lo había hecho de esa manera. Era horrible, era un tabú, la gente no lo hacía así. Neil no iba a atreverse, eso pensaba, pero sabía también que él quería castigarme, doblegar esa pequeña descarga de rebeldía, no me relajé, por el contrario, me revolví bajo su cuerpo y más cuando lo sentí golpear mi trasero, cuando creyó que no habría más resistencia de mi parte se introdujo en mí, sin cuidado y sentí cómo me partía en dos. Grité, deseando morir, quería hacerlo. No quería volver a sentirlo dentro de mí, no quería sentir ese dolor, no quería sentir nada más.

/o.O/

Después de un tiempo, Neil me dijo que podía volver a salir. Pero después de aquel trauma, que me había lastimado al grado que ir al sanitario era un tormento, ya no quería hacerlo, no quería volver a salir de mi habitación. Los días pasaban, había dejado de importarme, mi noción del tiempo se fue con mis esperanzas de huir.

Fue una noche antes de saberlo con seguridad que me vi en el espejo. Siempre fui de buena complexión, pero ahora podía contar mis costillas y mi clavícula y mi espalda parecían los de un esqueleto. Neil me obligaba a comer cuando estaba en casa, pero cada vez eran menos frecuentes sus visitas, en un acto de rebeldía comía lo necesario para no desfallecer, no más, no tenía sentido, la gente come para sobrevivir, yo quería lo contrario. Tenía ojeras y los verdugones en mi rostro que habían dejado paso a pequeños moretones que quién sabe si algún día desaparecerán.

El día que me enteré de mi nueva condición un broté de emociones casi me ahoga, no podía respirar.

Más me valía asegurarme que estaba embarazada y sí así era, decírselo a Neil, no podía seguir golpeándome. No podía culparme, no era la única, después de todo hacían falta dos.

No me había encontrado del todo bien las últimas semanas y no sabía si Neil sería capaz de entenderlo solo esperaba que no lo tomará como desobediencia. No tendría razón lógica de pensar que deliberadamente me había quedado embarazada.

\- Neil, necesito decirte algo.

\- Estás embrazada – no fue una pregunta, fue una abierta acusación y el cómo lo supo no era importante. El alma se me cayó a los pies – ¡Estúpida zorra! ¡Maldita perra! – despotricó - ¿Quién es el padre? ¿No esperas que crea que soy yo? Estuve ausente tanto tiempo que tu cuerpo en celo fue a buscar a quien te quitara las ansias. ¡Eres una amoral! – aquellas palabras sonaron como proyectiles de una ametralladora con el propósito de destruirlo todo. Estaba totalmente entumecida por la sorpresa como para responder o decir algo, pero sabía que esas palabras me habían herido de muerte y el dolor apenas empezaba.

Su puño se estrelló en mi estómago 10 veces más fuerte que meses atrás. Cuando caí al suelo, él me pateó en el costado, sabía que tenía algunas costillas rotas, intenté por todos los medios hacerme un ovillo y proteger a mi bebé, pero eso solo lo empeoró, tenía la cara roja, me levantó y me surcó la cara con una bofetada, ni siquiera grité, era increíble mi umbral ante el dolor en ese momento.

Estaba de espaldas al piso mientras su pie caía sobre mí, dando pisotones con toda su fuerza. Mi visión se volvió borrosa, no quería desmayarme, quería gritar y luchar, quería proteger a mi hijo.

\- ¿Por qué quieres arruinarlo? – me gritó girándome con una patada y dándome un nuevo pisotón en el vientre. Había una parte de mí que quería dejarse ir, que él me matara, sí eso sería lo mejor, mejor que estar viva y pasar por todo aquello.

Pero mi bebé no tenía la culpa, tenía que luchar, busqué algo con que defenderme, fuerzas para lanzarle un puñetazo en el rostro y lo desconcerté. Seguí golpeándolo hasta que mis brazos ardieron, lo hice sangrar del labio y un moretón empezó a formarse en su ojo izquierdo.

\- Te odio, Neil, te odio tanto. No sabes cuánto te desprecio. Quiero que te mueras, quiero verte sufrir en el infierno.

Seguí golpeando, lanzando puñetazos, patadas, todo lo que no había podido hacer en ese tiempo, estaba descargando mi ira en él. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto, como nunca había odiado a nadie en mi vida.

Y entonces, pasó. En un movimiento certero golpeó mi estómago tan duramente que sentí que mis entrañas se abrían. Mi cuerpo tembló y sentí que algo escurría por mis piernas. ¡Sangre! Solo una cosa había podido provocar eso. Temblé de dolor y terror. Toda mi determinación se esfumó y me sumergí en interminables sollozos.

Mi bebé. Ese fue mi castigo, después de año y medio de ser su prisionera, después de vivir mancillada, destrozada. Fue en ese momento que fui consiente de que debía resignarme a que ese era mi destino. Que nada que pudiera hacer me liberaría de él. Para él no era una persona, era un objeto que se congraciaba de poseer, un objeto que no valía nada. En ese punto deje de ser también Candy.

¿Qué caso tenía huir? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Cómo volver con Albert, con Annie, con Archie? ¿Cómo rehacer una vida cuando toda yo estaba quebrada?

/o.O/

La idea se encendió en mi mente con el primer rayo de luz. Llevaba 3 días inconsciente, sé que me atendió un doctor. Lo sabía por las inyecciones que había en la mesa de noche. Cuando lo vi llegar pensé en él como una balsa de salvación, pero el hombre me miró sin expresión alguna de preocupación. ¡Claro, ellos habían logrado que ningún hospital en Chicago me contratara, qué era el chantaje a solo un médico! ¡Nada! Estaba perdida, sometida a la voluntad de una rata de alcantarilla como Neil Leagan.

Necesitaba _eso_. ¡Era la única salida! Pero yo no era una asesina, por más que lo odiara, asesinar a otro ser humano no estaba en mi naturaleza. No podría apuntar y jalar el gatillo para meterle un tiro en la cabeza. Y de todos modos, ¿dónde obtendría una?

Y entonces recordé que en su estudio había un cajón, solo una vez me atrevía a entrar y el cajón derecho estaba entreabierto, aquello que brilló con la luz era metálico.

¡Esa era la solución! ¡Era mi vía de escape!

/o.O/

Niel no me había dejado durante la última semana y dudaba que fuera a irse pronto. Cada noche era igual que al principio.

Mi lánguido cuerpo se movió por el colchón, Neil estaba a mi lado, con la respiración acompasada y los labios entreabiertos. Con cuidado y deteniéndome en cada movimiento, salí de la cama, esperando que no se despertara. No tendría otra oportunidad.

Mi vida fue consumida y se desarrollaba en mi cabeza, mi cuerpo simplemente era un recipiente de dolor que vagaba sin propósito por esa habitación. Era devastador.

Ya no había esperanza. La biblia que me acompañaba en mis noches difíciles quedó en el olvido.

\- Dios, si alguien necesitó alguna vez tu ayuda, esa soy yo. Hagas lo que hagas, dame tiempo. Permíteme llegar a _ella_ – los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué esa suplica repentina? Dios no escucha a los pecadores, así que sabía que no tendría su misericordia, pero daba igual, no la necesitaba, lo que necesitaba era una pistola.

Fue aterrador. Miraba la puerta del estudio con cada movimiento del alambre, el escritorio estaba cerrado con llave, pero me críe en el campo, y se aprenden algunas mañas. ¡Gracias, Tom, donde quiera que estés por enseñarme a abrir cerraduras!

Los sonidos de la noche me congelaban porque si me descubría antes de que lograra conseguirla, no tendría otra oportunidad.

Me he perdido en mis pensamientos sobre lo que ha sido mi vida, mi esperanza se renueva cuando escucho un clic metálico. La cerradura ha sido vencida.

Con emoción y la respiración contenida, la tomó entre mis manos. Nunca antes había tocado una y no sé nada sobre ellas, salvo que nunca, de los nunca, debes vacilar.

Me permito unos minutos para pensar en la señorita Pony y en la hermana María, en Albert, en Archie y Annie. En Terry. Cada persona que he amado. Cada persona que hizo de mi vida feliz cuando aún era Candys White y después, cuando me convertí en Candys White Andley. Deseo que sus vidas sean felices. Que encuentren a lo que ya no puedo aspirar.

No hay vuelta atrás.

\- ¡CANDY! – lo escucho gritar mientras baja por las escaleras.

Miro al despreciable sujeto que a pesar de todo el daño y mal que había provocado, tiene un nombre, sigue siendo Neil Leaagan. Cierro los ojos.

Voy a dispararle. Lo que más anhelo en le mundo es verlo muerto. Que sufra, que se desangre mientras le vuelvo a disparar una y otra vez, destrozando su cuerpo, rompiéndolo. Quebrándolo como él lo hizo conmigo.

\- ¡Baja la pistola! – grita desesperadamente. Y me mira con furia, en sus ojos hay una promesa. Una que ha cumplido con cada golpe y cicatriz que marcan mi cuerpo. " _Candy, dispárale"_ me grita una voz interior. Quiero matarlo.

Sin embargo, ¿qué me esperaba al matarlo? Una nueva prisión. El remordimiento. La culpa. Mi vida esta condenada, mate o no mate a Neil. No hay salida. Ya no.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy cansada. No tengo el control de nada. Los dos caminos que puedo tomar solo me llevan a un callejón sin salida.

Mi cuerpo duele, mi alma esta destrozada. Mi voluntad para vivir totalmente quebrada.

Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer.

Miro de nuevo a Neil, temblando llevó la pistola a mi sien. No le dará tiempo llegar a mí, no podrá quebrarme de nuevo. Esta es mi decisión, la única que soy libre de tomar.

Y entonces, aprieto el gatillo.

/o.O/

El mundo pareció derrumbarse al sonido de la detonación. No estaba seguro de lo que acaba de pasar, pero sí que Candy estaba sobre el piso del estudio y una gran cantidad de sangre manchaba las cortinas.

Neil bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar. Todo lo que había hecho había sido por amor, porque ella lo amara. Solo eso. Y ahora, la había perdido para siempre.

 **FIN**

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Esta historia es cruda y lastimosamente, real.**

 **Hace unos años, apoye a una amiga que tenía una fundación para ayudar a mujeres abusadas. No me gustaba ir a las pláticas ni a las terapias grupales. Odiaba ver a esa mujeres decir "es la última vez" y verlas nuevamente meses después. Odiaba sus pretextos y sus explicaciones. Simplemente no entendía su negativa a renunciar a una vida así y lo dejé. Hace cuatro años volví a ver a mi amiga y el tiempo hizo que ella viviera el infierno de muchas mujeres a las que quiso ayudar. Y mi sentimiento de aborrecimiento hacía la situación regresó. ¿Cómo podía ella caer en lo que había intentado evitar? Nunca lo supe. Hoy hace tres años ella se suicidó. Fue la única forma en que sintió que podía escapar.**

 **Este no es un fic dedicado ni un tributo a ella. Es una historia para narrar el infierno que viven muchas y mi entendimiento a por qué no pueden huir, es como si estuvieran secuestradas y tuvieran la necesidad de volver antes de que pase algo malo. Peor de lo que ya viven. Lamento haberlo traído como un fic de personajes de la infancia. Lamento ponerlo en este día en que se conmemora la lucha de mujer para lograr igualdad de oportunidades.**

 **No busquen significados psicológicos, fue una historia que surgió como desahogo. No hay trasfondos, como dije, no es dedicado ni tributo a nada. Simplemente la necesidad de externar un punto de vista.**

 **Lo lamento.**

 **8 - mar - 2018**

 **Ceshire...**


End file.
